still charmed
by charmingbrenda
Summary: my first fanfic. all 4 sisters. prue/bane, piper/leo, phoebe/jason, paige/henry. no magic involved. prue, piper and phoebe were all successful in their chosen career, paige will be graduating from college. please read and review. hope you like it!
1. morning with the halliwells

Prue-28

Piper-26

Phoebe-23

Paige-21

The Halliwell sisters were living in a beautiful Victorian house, their mother died when they were little, and their grandmother raised them all until she passed away right after Piper's college graduation, Victor, their dad wasn't really around all these years, but he made sure that the girls have everything they needed and wanted.

Prue the eldest, extremely smart, confident, stubborn at times, very protective, responsible, reliable and patient. She had been working for the family since high school, she practically had to sacrifice her own childhood to help their grams raised all of them, now; she is working as the top specialist in Bucklands, an auction house. Prue's relationship with her sisters were very unique, in a sense that they could always be at each others throat but the undying love and care for each other will always be there, especially when they were younger. But now, that her youngest sister will be graduating in college, their relationship grew in a lovingly-sisterly-bonded relationship. She have a boyfriend named Bane Jessup, a extra millionaire who collects antiques, he is a regular costumer of Prue in Bucklands.

Piper, the middle older sister, she's the heart of the family, mostly neutral when it comes to family issues, very loving and caring, tend to panic at times, and she's a damn good chef. She opened a bar called P4 last year with the help of her sisters. The club is doing well, famous bands and singers were booked at p4, and every night is a full house. She is married to a guy named Leo Wyatt, she met him at the hospital when grams were admitted, and Leo is a doctor.

Phoebe the middle younger sister, she's a fun loving person, always brings laughter at the Halliwell manor, easy going, care free, risk taker, childish at times, bubbly, jolly and witty. When they were younger, she caused so much trouble to grams and to Prue, she's a rebel, she always do whatever she wanted to do, but as time goes by, she matured, she become a young fine lady, but the jolly, bubbly, loving Phoebe were always there. She was working as an advice columnist in Bay Mirror newspaper. She have a boyfriend named Jason Dean, he's her young boss in Bay Mirror.

Paige, the youngest Halliwell, Paige were never a trouble maker type like Phoebe, she was very dependent on her big sisters, smart, artistic, funny, and very loving person. She looks up to her big sisters as her role model. Piper and Paige were kinda alike in most ways. Two weeks from now she'll be graduating in college with flying colors. She have a boyfriend named Richard Mitchell, he's training to be a cop.

All four of them, were drop dead gorgeous, brunette women, all petite, Piper, Phoebe and Paige has brown eyes while Prue has green or sometimes grey. They all has strong personalities, loved and respected by their friends, they were all working for the family. Each of them has their own cars, but they all decided to live together for as long as they can. So far, the only addition to the family is their brother-in-law, Leo.

Prue, Piper and Leo were all waiting for Phoebe and Paige to come down for breakfast.

"hey sleepy heads…" Piper teased when her two youngest sisters came out.

"morning guys…" Paige greeted them

"morning…" the all said

Piper always makes sure that they have breakfast before everybody leaves, she love feeding her family.

"So Paige, were set on Saturday for our shopping day for you graduation?" Prue asked her baby sister

"Yup… can't wait to buy my dress… and I can't wait to finally graduating…" Paige replied

"We're so proud of you Paige…" Piper said

"Thank you sis… I couldn't do it without my big sisters though…" Paige said, her big sisters were always there for her, all she had to do is to be there and do her studies… they didn't allow her to work while studying, they took care of everything for Paige

They all continue to eat until Prue, Leo and Phoebe had to leave for work. Piper will go at p4 later that afternoon, and Paige have some stuffs to do at school.

Bane went to have lunch with Prue.

"Knock knock…" he said pretending to knock on Prue's door.

"Hi honey… come in, I'll be ready in a sec…" she said filing something. She then arranges all her files aside grab her coat and her bag and went out with Bane.

When they were in Bane's car Prue asked "so where are we going to eat?"

"Where do you want?" Bane asked back

"hmmm… I think I want something from Italianis…" Prue replied

"The one near Phoebe's work?" Bane ask, Prue nodded "you could call Phoebe and ask her to join us for lunch…" he suggested

"Is it ok with you?" Prue asked

"Of course it is ok with me sweetie…she's your sister… and besides I haven't seen her and Jason for a while…"

Prue nodded and called Phoebe "hi pheebs, it's me Prue… Bane and I were heading to Italianis for lunch, were wondering if you and Jason want to join us?"

"_That'll be great Prue, I'll tell Jason and we'll see you there…" Phoebe said_

"ok..see yah… love you.." Prue said

"_Love you too sis…" Phoebe said _

"They're coming…" Prue said as Bane parked his car in front of the restaurant

"Ok we better reserved a table before everybody gets here…" he looks at his watch, and then led Prue inside. Italianis is in the middle of business offices, and since its lunch time, the place would be crowded in just a few moments.

They got a table just around the corner, the place was half full, and it's a good thing that they went there a little early. Phoebe and Jason came in looking for Prue and Bane.

Bane saw them "over here Phoebe…" he shouted making sure that Phoebe heard him. Phoebe turned around and saw them. She pulled Jason and walk towards Prue and Bane.

"Hi Bane…long time no see…" Phoebe said

"Yeah I know… I haven't visited the manor for a while, I've been busy…" Bane said "hey Jason…" he greeted Jason and they shook hands

"Hi…" Jason replied then he looked at Prue "hi Prue…"

"Hey there…" Prue greeted him

The foursome ordered their lunch, and talked about work, life, current events and all that. Until Jason change the topic.

"So you sister Paige will be graduating next week… you must be all proud of her…" Jason said

"Yeah… finally all halliwells were out of the school…" Prue said

"Prue we have to throw a party for her… maybe at p4… what do you think?" Bane suggested

"Yeah I've been thinking about it…" Prue said looking to Phoebe "and I think it's a good idea… I'll tell Piper when I get home…"

"yay!!! I'll contact Henry and asked him to invite Paige's friends…" Phoebe said

"If you guys need anything, let me know ok? Paige is like a baby sister to me too…" Bane said looking at Prue then to Phoebe

"Yeah, same here…" Jason agreed looking at Phoebe then to Prue

"I'm sure that we can handle the preparation…just be there and everything will be fine…" Prue said

They finished their lunch and just waiting for the bill, Jason insisted of paying it, Bane agreed but he promised that the next one will be his.

"Wait I still hasn't got Paige any present…" Phoebe said realizing it

"Same here… I couldn't think of anything…" Prue said

The boys looked at the girls… _'How come they couldn't think of anything, first they're women, they knew exactly what other women love. And secondly they're sisters, they knew Paige very well to know what she likes…'_ they thought

"Well, I have a suggestion if you guys were interested…" Bane said, Prue and Phoebe turned to him and nodded for him to continue "actually it's not a personal present or something, see I have this beautiful place it north shore, Hawaii and I'm thinking that we could all go there and have a week or off our jobs…"

Prue and Phoebe lighten up, they all love the beach… Jason smiled in agreement.

"But I'm not sure if I can take off from work… I have a very strict boss…" Phoebe teased smirking at Jason

"Well that very strict boss of yours will say yes as long as you promise him to take him with you…" Jason teased back

"Hmmm… I'll think about it…" Phoebe said acting like she wasn't sure if she wants Jason to come with them

"You're cruel Miss Halliwell…" Jason said, he in return acted like offended and hurt

Prue clears her throat "remember I'm a Halliwell too!" she said laughing at Phoebe and Jason… then all four of them were laughing at their silliness… they all walked out the restaurant, before they part their ways Prue said "I think I like the idea, I'll tell Piper, Leo and Henry"

"Yeah I like it too… god I love the beach…" Phoebe said

"Ok, then let me know when we are leaving and I'll settle everything else…" Bane said

"Ok… bye guys… thanks for the lunch Jason…" Prue said Bane shook hands with Jason.

"No problem Prue…see you soon..." Jason said

"Bye sis…see yah later…" Phoebe said

"Bye" they all said

When Prue got into her office, she called Piper and told her the plan. Piper said ok to both, the party and the vacation. She called Leo to tell him about the plan and said ok too. While Phoebe called Henry to tell him about the party and the vacation, he thought it was a wonderful gift to Paige… and he'll do anything to help for the party.

Meanwhile Paige was doing some of her final requirements for school, then attending rehearsals and stuffs in school. She thought that her sister wouldn't give her a party because they were all busy. But she understood perfectly, she saw her sisters working hard for the family, and it doesn't matter to her if she'll get a party or not.


	2. shopping spree plus a night off

Shopping Day

The weekend comes and the sisters were all excited about their shopping spree. They call it a sister day, they were going to shop all day then meet their men in p4 in the evening.

"Wake up Prue!!" Paige said hugging her big sister, she was so excited for this day, she always enjoys their sister day out

"Hey…" Prue slowly opened her eyes "I see someone excited here…"

Paige smiled to her sister… "I'm always excited about shopping Prue…" by this time Phoebe and Piper walk in and joined them at Prue's bed

"Whoa… what's this? Why are all my sisters are here?" Prue said

"Because you're our big sister Prue… so you're stuck with us…" Phoebe said lying beside prue

"And I love being stuck here with you all… so go now and get ready… we have a long day ahead of us…" Prue said

"Ok… I'll prepare breakfast first… see you downstairs…" Piper said as she headed her way out

After a few minutes, they all change their PJ's then went down stairs.

"Morning Leo…" they all greeted him

"Morning girls.." he replied "so I heard you guys will have a very tiring day today…" Leo asked

"hmmm maybe…maybe not… you know us, we never got tired in shopping…" Paige said

"Speak for yourself sis…" Prue said sipping her coffee

"Well then, you guys have fun and I'll see you later in p4 ok…? Leo said as he finished his breakfast, he lean towards Piper and kiss her wife "see you later honey..." he said

"Bye Leo…" the girls said in unison

"So do we have plan today or were gonna do anything that pops out in our mind later?" Piper said

"I think I like the second choice…" Prue said

"Ditto..." Phoebe and Paige said

After doing the dishes, they all get ready to go out. They all wear a pair of pants, baby T and a flip flops. Their hairs were pulled in a pony tail. They like to go out shopping in their most casual and comfortable get up.

As soon as they arrive at the mall, they didn't waste their time. They first went to buy anything that Paige needed for her graduation. They have to secure it first before they went with their own shopping spree. Paige got two dresses, two shoes and purses to match, make-ups, and set of accessories. After that, the girls went to their first stop, clothes. They all got to buy anything they want, pants and skirts, formal clothes for work, dresses, nighties, coats and casual wears. Prue, Piper and Phoebe, knowing about the trip to Hawaii, went to summer wear section. Paige didn't suspect anything because they always bought new bikinis and beach wear every time they're shopping, because all of them love beaches and pools. After shopping for clothes, they had lunch at one of the restaurants in the mall.

"God I feel so tired already, were not even close on being done." Piper said her sisters look tired too…

"C'mon we have lots to buy…" Paige cheered her sisters.

Soon as they're back on shopping, they all seems to be recharged! They certainly enjoy this bonding. Next stop- shoes!!! The girls' loves shoes and they all have same shoe size! Which has its pros and cons, but otherwise it's ok with all of them; they enjoy a huge collection of shoes!!

They bought some purses, make-ups, accessories, cd's, books, and something for their partners. It was a fun filled day, the sisters made the most out of it. It was already seven in the evening when they got home.

"Ok, we'll meet the boys at 9, so we have time to freshen up…." Prue said after hanging the phone, she was just talking to Bane.

"My energy is still up… I'll go get shower…meet you guys later…" Paige said she stand up and run upstairs.

"That girl in unbelievable…. We just spend like forever walking and carrying all this bags…" Piper said

"Yeah… I mean I'm not completely tired but I can use some rest now… considering that were going out later… a little rest for our feet would be nice…" Phoebe cut Piper…

"That's our Paige… anyways since were all here and she's busy, we can discuss the party and the trip…" Prue said "Bane said that I just have to get your schedules and his gonna arrange everything for us…"

"Well Leo said he can take off anytime soon after Paige's graduation…" Piper informed them

"As for me, I don't have problems with work… I have my ways to my boss…" Phoebe said

"Sure you do pheebs…" Prue said laughing a little "same here… I never took any leave at work so my boss wouldn't mind me taking off a week…"

"Why don't we leave a day after Paige's party?" Phoebe said

"I think its ok, I mean we can get ready everything else before her party, then after the party at p4, we could fly straight to Hawaii…" Piper said

"Yup! That'll be cool… I'll tell Bane about it…" Prue said nodding "now let's go ready before missy Paige comes here…"

"Yeah… and about the party, I've got everything covered, Henry did all the inviting and were set" Piper said

The girl went upstairs and get ready for their night out. Once they were all finished, they headed to P4, they found Bane, Jason, Leo and Henry waiting for them.

"Hello ladies… we thought you guys bailed on us…" Jason said kissing Phoebe

"Of course not… we just have to freshen a little after a day of shopping…" Prue said sitting beside Bane, she then pecked him

They all had fun that night, they drink they dance and talk about anything. It was after midnight when they all decided to head home and get some rest.


	3. paige's graduation and her gifts

Paige's graduation

"Hey Paigey… wake up… it's your graduation day!!!" Phoebe said jumping on Paige's bed

"Phoebe get out…" Paige said half asleep, Paige is never easy to wake up…

"Oh no missy…you have to get up now…Piper made us special breakfast then were going to get your nails done, have wax, and all that…" Phoebe said pulling Paige cover "come on Paigey… get up…"

"Okay… okay… I'm up…" Paige said

They both headed downstairs and found Piper and Prue

"Morning sunshine…" Prue greeted her baby sister

"Morning sleepy head" Piper jive in

"Morning sis…" Paige said

"Come on, eat your breakfast fast and we'll go out to the salon" Prue said

"Why do we need waxing?" Paige asked

"ahhmmm… because were gonna all wear a dress, and besides what's wrong with that? It's for our own sake…" Phoebe covered fast, they just want to get ready for the beach

"If you say so…" Paige said

After hours in saloon, they all head home and get ready for the ceremony. The older sisters were excited for their baby sister. But Paige seemed sad.

"Honey are you ok?" Phoebe asked Paige before they leave

"Yeah I'm fine… I guess I'm kinda nervous bout later…"Paige lied, the truth is that she really wanna have a party, her friends were asking her all week if her sisters will give her a party at P4

"Oh pumpkin…. You'll do great… don't worry…" Piper assured her.

At the ceremony everybody was there, they all settled in their seats and waited patiently for the ceremony to start. As it started, Prue took several pictures of Paige, she was sitting in front line, after several moments, its time to give their diploma.

"Paige Alyssa Halliwell" the emcee called her name. She walks towards the stage. Her family applauded from the audience, she could hear all of them. When she got at the center of the stage she took her diploma and bow to the audience, Prue made sure that she got clear capture of the moment. Several minutes passed, all of the students were given their diploma.

After giving all of the diplomas to the student, it's time to award the highest academic award.

"now for this years' highest academic award, we all knew that she was a straight A student from the very beginning, she was a student representative, member of several school organizations, given this school pride and honor through her work of arts…" the emcee started to introduced Paige, the sisters were holding their tears back, they were so proud of Paige "this are some of her achievements in her four year stay here in SFU, and the Administration proudly present her a medal and a plaque…Ms. Paige Alyssa Halliwell!" the crowd applauded, the school loves and respect Paige. Paige walks towards the stage and receives her award, she shook hands with the school president, deans and practically everybody upstage, the family stood up and applaud to her harder, this time the sisters didn't notice their tears falling, Prue is still taking pictures of her baby sister up in stage. Paige stayed at the stage for a few minutes, savoring her achievements; she bowed at the center stage and went back to her seat.

After the ceremony, the sisters hurried to Paige, "yey Paigey!!! You did it… were all so proud of you…" Prue said hugging her

"Yes honey… you did very well…" Piper said

"I'm so proud of you honey…" Phoebe said

The girls were hugging Paige tightly… "Ah guys, thanks but I kinda need to breathe here…" Paige said

"Oh sorry Paige..." Phoebe said in her baby voice, they were still hugging Paige but this time is was not as tight as before

Henry cleared his throat, he wanna hug and kiss Paige too.

The sisters heard him and step back "hi there…" Paige said to him

"Well I just wanna congratulate my girlfriend if it's ok with her sisters…" he said looking at the sisters

"Don't be silly Henry…" Prue said, they laugh a little, Henry move towards to Paige and hug and kiss her, "I'm so proud of you Paige" he said

"Thank you Henry… you've helped me a lot too…" Paige said

Leo step in and said "well, I want to congratulate my sister-in-law too if that's ok with her boyfriend" imitating Henry's tone earlier

"Sure man…" Henry said laughing

"Hey there baby sis… congrats…you made us very proud of you…" he said hugging Paige

"Thanks big bro…" Paige replied, Paige is very close to Leo, she always wanted to have a big brother… she loves Leo and her soon to be brother in laws too…

Bane and Jason looked at each other, of course they too wanted to greet Paige "ahhhmmm…. Can the boyfriends of her sisters congratulate her as well? If that's ok with her brother-in-law…" Bane said laughing

Leo step back, the groups laugh at them, "congrats Paige" Jason and Bane said and hugs Paige

"Well thank you guys…sisters, brother-in-law, boyfriend and boyfriend of my sisters…. Thank you…" she said laughing

"So Paige what do you want to do now?" Piper as playing decoy

'_So I don't really have a party…_' Paige thought and sighs. Everybody saw her expression, Prue decided to play along

"Well Bane and I have plans for tonight…don't we Bane?" Prue said motioning to Bane to play along

"yes…." Bane said

"Same here" Jason added

Everybody was acting as if they were all busy, well in fact they were all on leave from their works for one and a half weeks.

"And I've got to go back to the hospital soon…" Leo said

Paige at this time was getting a little furious '_hello it's my day…cant you all just stay and celebrate with me?'_

"Well, since everybody's busy why you guys don't come with me in P4, there's this band playing there tonight and we'll be expecting a full house…" Piper said to Paige and Henry

"Ok, it's not like I have better plans for tonight…" Paige said sadly, the others couldn't help smiling at their baby sister…but they all have to act serious… "But I have to go and return this toga now; I don't wanna go back here tomorrow…"

"Ok… see yah at home sweetie… have fun..." Prue said

"Bye sweetie…" Phoebe jive in

Paige didn't respond at all, she pulled Henry and walks toward the school.

"I'll be at the club Paige, see you there" Piper shouted

As soon as Paige was out of sight the girls laugh "poor Paige, she really thought we didn't have plans for her celebration..." Piper said

"If she only knew…" Prue said with that everybody headed to P4, all of Paige's friends were already there, and especially friends from high school, the Halliwell sister were famous in school, all of them. They made a lot of friends; usually they have hanged out with common friends. When they got there, it was like a high school reunion, but there are also few college friends, but most of them got plans that night.

Paige and Glenn were on the way to p4. "I can't believe they didn't plan anything special for tonight" Paige said, she wasn't really mad, maybe she just expected to much from her sisters, but it really isn't a big of a deal

"Honey, maybe they have other things for tonight, but knowing your sisters, they would surely have something for you… just wait..." Henry said, this time he was parking at the back of P4

"Why is so quite here?" Paige asked as they walk towards the club "I thought Piper is expecting a full house?"

Henry ignored her and continues walking; he miscalled Prue on their way to the club to let them know that they were there already

Prue holds her cell anxiously, when it rang she ordered everybody to be in their places and keep quite. Paige opened the door and everybody shouted _congrats!!_

Her face lighten up, she saw her friends from high school, some of her closest friends in college and her sisters and their boyfriends!!! She looked up at Henry and threw a you-knew-this-didn't-you look. "Well, it's your sisters plan, and you know them, I have to keep it from you or I'm dead!!" he said

"You guys… you're all amazing!!!" she said hugging all of her sisters "thank you for this party!!"

"You really thought that were gonna let this night pass without a party?" Piper said

"hmmm… kinda…" Paige said

"Well, missy enjoy your party!!!" Phoebe said

Paige started to mingle with her friends; she's with Henry all night. The sisters stayed at their lounge.

"So are we all set? For our trip? Bane said

"Yup, were all packed, I've packed some of Paige's things, but she'll have to finish it, I knew she would want to bring some stuff on her own" Phoebe said

"Were all packed too, its in the car, we'll go to the manor to picked up your things and head straight to the airport" Bane said

"Thank you Bane… thanks for this trip…" Phoebe said

"What trip?" Paige said coming in

"ahmmm… well, it's just business trip… Bane and Jason will be in a trip next month.. You know them businessmen…" Phoebe covered

"ahhh… ok…" Paige said she was about to turned around and go back to the dance floor and Prue stopped her

"Wait there missy… I know you're having fun, but could you spare some minutes for you sisters here…"

"Of course big sis… I have all my time for you guys… so what's up…" Paige said sitting besides Prue, Henry sat next to Jason.

"Well, I believed we haven't given you our presents…" Piper said

"Presents? You guys given me enough…" Paige said

"Were you're big sisters and big sisters..." Piper said but cut off by Paige

"Are entitled to spoil their baby sister… yeah yeah yeah…" Paige said, Prue said it all the time with all of them, afterwards Piper and Phoebe used it too.

"Ok for your first present…" Phoebe said Jason handed her a paper bag and gave it to Paige "it's from me and Jason"

Paige opened it, she was so happy, it's a laptop!! She was just using Prue's or Piper's or Phoebe's whenever she needs it. Now she has her own. "Thank you guys… this means a lot…"

"You're welcome Paigey…" Phoebe said

"Next!!" Piper said, she handed Paige a paper bag too, Paige opened it, and it was art tools, drawing materials and stuffs, and books about arts too. "We knew you already have some stuff for you painting, but we wanna give you more, and we knew you could use it all."

"Thanks Piper… thanks Leo… I love it… cant wait to draw using these…" she said

"Now mine is this…" Henry said pulling a box of jewelry, all of them glared at Henry thinking that he's going to propose. "Don't worry it's not a ring…" he said looking at the sisters, they all sigh in relief

Paige glared at her sisters; her sisters were so protective of her, and she loves it. She then opened the box it was a beautiful necklace with her name as the pendant. It was stunning, Henry place it in Paige's neck.

"Now for our gift, we'll tell you later when we get home…" Prue said referring to her and Bane's gift "what do you say we cut this party in two hours then we head home for you gift?" Prue said

"well, its ok for me, and besides my friends were starting to leave… we had so much for this night and thank you my dear sisters, and brother, and brothers to be.." she said looking at everybody.. "And to you…" she said kissing Henry, the kissed grew passionately, and Paige forgot that her sisters were there.

"Missy Paige!!... Were still here…" Prue said, Paige pulled away from Henry, Henry look down and felt embarrass, "sorry…" Paige said

"I want to dance… come on..." Phoebe said pulling Jason

"Me too…" Prue said pulling Bane

"Me three…" Piper said pulling Leo

They left Henry and Paige there "well I guess me four…" Paige said pulling Henry at the dance floor.

They all danced and had a great time. After two hours, they all headed to the manor.


	4. first night at the beach

When they got there Paige asked Prue about her gift.

"So what it is Prue??" Paige asked

Prue rolled her eyes, Paige loves present, actually all of them loves present, especially when it comes from any of the sisters, and they knew each other so well that for sure, they'll love any present coming from each other.

They all went to the kitchen, Piper made coffee for everybody, another common thing for the sisters, they're coffee addict!

"Ok, actually it's not really my idea, its Bane's…" Prue said looking at Bane. "He arranges a week vacation to north shore for all of us."

"North shore? As in Hawaii? As in beach?" Paige said in disbelief

"That would be it Paige…" Bane said

"Oh my god… I love the beach, though I'm never gonna have tanned skin, I still love the sun…" Paige said excitingly, she move towards Prue and Bane and hugs them, "thank you so much guys… I'm so excited…" she said jumping all over and really looking forward to the vacation

"So when are we going to leave?" she asked

"When you finished your packing!!" Phoebe said

"What? As in now? I mean I got tons to pack, and I need…" she said panicking "wait… that's why we got new bikinis, flip flops, lotions and sun blocks and all that last week right?" she said, her sisters nodded "and that's why we all have wax earlier?" the sisters nodded again…. "you guys are nuts… I can't believe I didn't notice it…" she said realizing what she missed.

"Don't worry I've packed most of you stuffs, I just want you to check it and see if I miss anything…" Phoebe said

"Thank you pheebs… you guys are packed already?" she asked the guys, they nodded.

"And you mister…this is the second time you kept something from me… "she said looking at Henry

"what? I thought it was a good idea… we all knew how much you love the beach…" Henry said defensively

"Ok… I know my sisters made you promised not to say anything to me…" she said looking at Prue so eyed her.

"So I'll leave you guys here for a minute I'll go finished packing…" she said and then she runs upstairs.

The others laugh at Paige, she's too excited for the trip. "Okay we better get ready too…" Prue said, all of them run upstairs, they needed to change their dresses and coats.

When they were all ready, they all meet again at the conservatory, Phoebe was wearing a sunny dress, Piper wears pants and a baby T, Paige was wearing shorts, and a tank top, Prue was wearing a mini skirt, and a black sando, all of them have were wearing their flip flops. They didn't need to dress well, because they're flying with one of Bane's private planes.

The flight went well, they all slept through it. They were all tired from the day's event, when they arrived at Bane's place in North Shore, it has a breath taking view. The house is so big and it's on a top hill, near the beach. The girls get so excited.

"Bane this place rocks…" Phoebe said

"Yup, I just got this last month, I thought it would be a perfect place to unwind when work starts to suck…" Bane said putting their luggage down. They have the house all by themselves. They chosen their rooms and started to unpacked. They decided to unpacked first and went out to have breakfast, they will do some grocery shopping for the house afterwards. After they put away everything they bought, they decided to rest for a while, and then they could all go out and stroll before lunch.

When they went out, they first walk around the beach

"Hey we could build sand castle!" Paige said "we could team up and have a contest…"

"Now? We could do that tomorrow morning… I just want to relax this day, you know check out the town, and just relax…" Phoebe said, Paige couldn't believe Phoebe, out of her sisters, she knew that Phoebe would agree with her…. but she understand them, after all they are all here to relax…

"Ok… if you say so…" Paige said

"God I love the feeling of the sand in my feet…" Prue said, while walking hands to hands with Bane

"yeah I remember when we used to got to beaches, and Phoebe would run after all of us… we'll just run until we all got tired… grams used to worry all the time, coz we're all gone for like hours…" Piper reminisce, she walking with Leo, Leo's arms were wrapped around pipers waist.

"And Paige would always cry coz were too fast for her…" Phoebe said laughing

"yeah, I remember that, you three used to make me cry when were all playing, you three would always gang up on me, but Piper always end up siding with me, then you and Prue" Paige said

"You guys have amazing childhood, I wished I had siblings too…" Bane said, he knew how close the sisters are, he's an only child so he didn't know how it feels like to have siblings

"Same here..." Jason and Henry said in unison

"Well, before I would always wonder how it feels to have siblings, coz I'm an only child too, but when I married Piper, I instantly have three sisters… and I'll tell you guys, it has its pros and cons…" Leo said laughing

Piper hits him playfully in his arms, "hey be nice…they're my sisters…"

The girls glared at Leo while the boys were waiting for him to continue. "well, I do love them…of course… but you know I think I'm always outnumbered in the manor, or when you guys have the 'girl talk' little things like that…but it really doesn't matter to me, I like being your brother, and you guys always amaze me, when Piper and I were just dating, I knew that you guys were close, but when I move in with all of you, I saw how you guys treats each other and I love you more for that, and I'm glad to become part of the family"

"awww… big bro… your sweet…" Paige said

"Were also glad that you're our brother Leo!!!" Phoebe said

"but I remember when Prue learned that Piper and I were getting married, I really thought she'll kicked me out of the picture, she asked me tons of questions, like how am I gonna support her sister, and if I do have plans on leaving her, I might as well leave then, or face her wrath, to tell you the truth Prue I was really scared, not in a bad way, coz I felt that, you just did your big sister job, so I'm fine with it" Leo said

This time, they were all heading back top the house. "Well Leo, I'm sorry about the hassle, but you can't blame, she's my baby sister…" Prue said

"Yeah I know… and I'm perfectly fine with it… I mean I'd do the same with my siblings if I have…"

"Well, you have us now…" Phoebe said

"Oh Phoebe don't give him idea…" Jason said

Phoebe laughs at Jason "oh honey are you afraid of Leo or my sisters? Don't worry they're harmless as long as you love me…" she said hugging Jason

"Well then they'll be harmless forever…" Jason replied

When they got home, the girls prepared lunch and they decided to take a nap after eating, someone from the beach told them that there's always a party going on every night along the seashore.

They all had a peaceful afternoon, the wind blows through their window, and it really felt so calm. Prue woke up first, it's around 6 PM. She walks towards the window and stares at the sea for the longest time, she really loves the sound of the waves kissing the shore. She was lost in thoughts that she didn't hear Bane coming towards her, Bane wrapped his arms around Prue's waist and kiss her neck.

"Hey beauty…" he said

"Hi there… got a nice sleep I hope…"

"yeah… it feels so calm here, no works, no busy lives and I'm with you all the times…" he continue to hugging and kissing Prue. Prue in return lean towards Bane and bend her head to give Bane more access.

"Yeah… again thank you for all of this…" Prue said turning to face him… she then kiss him at his lips.

They stay like that cuddling each other for a few moments, until they heard everybody waking up. They decided to get ready for tonight's plan.


	5. beach party and the game of love

When they got in the beach, it was alike a different beach from earlier. There were stalls that sell foods and drinks, there were stages for different performers, mostly bands playing good music, there were scattered tables, the people were all dancing, drinking and clearly having fun… it was like a mass party for the beach lovers… the group joined the party, they ordered drinks and dance with the music. Phoebe spotted a tattoo booth, they all went there and have their henna tattoo...

"Are you guys new here?" one of the locals asked

"Yeah, were having our vacation, were staying at the house at the top of the hill…" Prue respond

"oh I see… well, I hope you're having fun, this party is on every night, we have different performers every night, different booth to enjoy, delicious foods and the drinks… all of the people here are beach lovers, so one day we decided to have this kind of party, and it goes on till now, at the morning this site is different, we have fewer stalls but as the sun sets, this place becomes paradise…" he informed them

The group nodded "thank you, we certainly having fun here…" Jason said

They roam around and thought of having a bonfire. The guys went to get woods for the bonfire. Prue bought marshmallow and hotdogs in one of the stalls there, while Piper bought some other drinks for them. They all sat around the bonfire, they were seated with their partners, hugging one another. Just relaxing, they could still here the music coming from the party.

"Hey this is nice…just being here and doing nothing…" Piper said, the girls were grilling the hotdogs and marshmallows.

"yeah, I've been living with you guys for all my life but still, this felt like this is the first time were together and that we need to do so much catching up.." Paige said

"Maybe you do…" Leo said, the girls eyed him " I mean, yes we live under one roof, we saw each other everyday, but admit it or not were all preoccupied of our works and in your case Paige, school.."

"Yeah I guess your right Leo… this the first time in a long time that were together doing basically nothing…" Prue said

"Don't worry guys, we have one full week to do the catching up… I suggest that we don't make plan for this week, we just go with the flow…and see where it'll leads us..." Henry said

"That's cool Henry… I think I like that…" Bane said

The girl finishes their hotdogs and marshmallows, they handed their husband and boyfriends each.

"So do want to play games?" Phoebe asked

"What do you have in mind pheebs?" Prue asked blowing her hotdog

"I don't know…" Prue rolled her eyes… very Phoebe… "Well, hmmm… how about truth or dare…?"

"Phoebe I think we knew each other so well for that…" Piper said biting her marshmallow

"Yeah right…" Phoebe thought "what about skinny dipping?"

The boys smirked while the girls gave Phoebe an are-you-out-of-you-mind look. "What? We used to do it when were young…"

"right Phoebe when were 'young'… and back then we just have the four of us at the beach, now look" Prue pointed at the party "we have all that party people looking at us, not to mention…" she's looking at the guys who's still smirking "these guys who seemed to be excited bout your idea…" she hits Bane in his chest, Bane stop smirking and look serious in an instant

Paige was looking on the other side of the beach "maybe we could go skinny dipping there…" she pointed out, that part of the beach is dark, and barely has people,

"Paige!!!" Piper warned her "c'mon sisters, were too old for that, we could all go back at the house if we all want to be naked and get laid…" Piper said

The boys laughs at the girls, they look so cute arguing about skinny dipping.

"Mr. Jessup are you making fun of me and my sisters?" Prue asked her in a warning tone, the girls eyed their partners

"Of course not beauty, you all just look cute arguing about having skinny dipping with your boyfriend and husband." Bane said fighting to burst into laughter

"Ok lets drop that suggestion, before this gets out of control…" Leo said

"Ok… ok… sorry bad idea… hmm what else can we do at this fine night?" Phoebe said wondering more games

"What about we'll have truth or dare, with a twist?" Jason said, Phoebe turned to him

"What do mean honey?" she asked

"Well you guys said that you knew each other too well, for that, so why not well have it all as a couple, you asked questions, about the relationship, our firsts, uhhhmmm... Favorites, dislikes and all that…" Jason explain

"I'm game with that, so this is boys versus girls…" Piper said, everybody agreed, the girls seated together and so as the boys.

"You better be careful with your answer Mr." Prue said half joking to Bane

"You too…"Paige said to Henry

"As well as you" Phoebe said to Jason

"Were married for almost two years now Mr. Wyatt so you better win this game…" Piper said

They all acted so competitive with each other. Jason said "so here are the rules, you girls will ask us question individually or at once then we'll answer, if were right we get to kiss you…"

"Oh please as if you couldn't kiss us anytime you want…that's lame…" Phoebe cut him off

"I'm not yet done, we get to kiss you anywhere we want to kiss you… as in anywhere… if were wrong you get to punish us as you please, same rules applies when it's our turn to ask questions on you… but the catch is we can all choose not to answer questions if we don't like, that's the dare come in. deal?" Jason said

"Ok deal…" all of them were smirking, knowing were this game will lead them all.

"I'll go first…" Phoebe said thinking of a question "hmmmm how you met me?"

Jason sighs, "you really want me to kiss you huh?" he said smiling at Phoebe "ok I met you when I first step in the bay mirror, I just bought it from a friend, that day, the staffs were all busy including you, I have my coffee with me, and walk through the office, you on the other hand were too busy to look at your way, we bumped into each other my coffee spilled to you papers, which happens to be a very important article for night edition, you yelled at me like I was the stupidest guy in the world, you told me how you worked so hard to meet the deadline, then I'm just gonna spill my coffee on your work, I tried to apologize and explain who I am, but you guys knew her, what she's like when she's nervous or panicking, she couldn't stop talking, then Elise, saw us, she too tried to explain who I am, after you're done talking or rather yelling at me you walked away and went to your office slamming the door. When you printed the new copy, you went to Elise to submit it, but Elise told you to better past it to the new boss, Elise told me that you ask what do I look like, if I'm a boyfriend material, am I available and all that, in short your excited to meet me. Then you knock at my door, I said come in, when you saw me you look like you wanted to eloped and never return, I actually enjoy seeing you after that meeting, you were so cute when your embarrass, you tried to introduce yourself but I cut you off, I told you that I knew you and that you made quiet first impression to me, I was teasing you but you get annoyed, so you slam the articles at my desk and storm out…" Jason finished

The group were all laughing at Jason's story, they could all imagine the scene. Phoebe too was laughing at herself.

"So did it get it right?" Jason asked grinning; he knew he's right he moved toward Phoebe, who nodded at his question, when Jason was just few inches away from her she whispered to him "you better behave Mr..." She then close her eyes and wait for him to kiss her anywhere, he then kissed her at the back of her ears… he knew that it tickles her whenever he kissed her at that part.

"Ok my turn…" Paige said excitingly "what was the first thing I ever gave you as a gift?"

"hmmm that's tough… you love to give gifts…" Phoebe said knowing her sister, she could've showered Henry tons of gifts

"Yeah… you're right Phoebe she must've given me tons of gifts, from the simplest to the most extravagant gift you could think…. But I certainly know that answer dear Paigey..." he said looking straight at Paige's eyes… "you gave me a toy gun!!!" he said laughing

"A toy gun?" Bane asked

"yeah a toy gun, I was 9 then and she was 8… we practically grew up together, she knew that I like to be a cop someday, after I told her that I like her, she gave me a gift, I opened it and it was a toy gun, she said I could practice with it… I still have that gun by the way…" Henry said

"awww… that's sweet…" Prue said

"Am I right Paigey…?" Henry asked, Paige nodded he then kissed her at her nose… he always love to kiss her there…

"Hey girls… its 2-0… looks like were gonna win this game after all…" Jason said

"Don't be so sure about it guys… were not even halfway through…" Piper said

"Ok my turn now…" Prue said "what's the first movie we saw together?"

"That's easy beauty… its serendipity…" Bane answered instantly grinning at his victory

Prue nodded at confirmation that Bane was right, when Bane is in front of her, he whispered "hmmmm if I were to kiss my beauty anywhere I please where would I kiss her?" Bane teased Prue hit him at his chest and glared at him… he then kissed her at her neck, he knew exactly what effect it has to Prue…

"My turn… when did you proposed to me?" Piper asked

"Ah…dates… well there are few dates that I could never forget like that date… March 21 1997!!" Leo said proudly…

"Ah…this is helpless these guys were well prepared for this game…" Piper said, Leo went to kiss her at her lips

"Accept it girls… we will win this game…" Bane said

The game continued, the boys asked the girls silly question like their first night, who was their last guy before them, most of the questions of the boys were sexually provocative, not intentionally though, they just like to tease the girls, while the girls questions were about facts in their relationship, dates, places, events and all that. At the end of the game the guys won.

"I told you were gonna win this game…" Bane said smirking at Prue

Prue just smiled at him, she has nothing to say…the guys were right… it's almost midnight and the girls were getting sleepy… "I think we should go back to the house and get some rest…" Prue said

All of them walk back to the house and went straight to their rooms. They had fun that day, all night partying and played the 'game of love'.


	6. more goodnews!

**so sad.. no reviews... but its ok... i'll continue towrite this story no matter what... anyways thanks to littlemissbad and missypaige06..**

Days passed by at the group had so much fun, they always attends the beach party every night, enjoyed the sun, went swimming, they had lots of games, they built sand castles, tag of war and other 'game of love'. They also went diving and snorkeling. And of course the girls went shopping.

"So this is our last night here…" Phoebe said sadly "I had fun and thank you again Bane…"

Bane smiled at her, they all kept on thanking him all week "its ok, I'm glad we all had fun, especially you Paige, and again congratulations!!"

Paige just smiled at him, she certainly enjoyed her week long celebration.

"So for tonight's plan, I suggest that we should have a nice dinner here at the house, then we'll go to the beach party afterwards…" Prue suggest

"ok, I'll cook dinner, but I need to get some stuffs first" Piper said looking at Paige

"ok I'll go with you at the grocery…" Paige said understanding what Piper's look meant

They basically did anything that they can do for the last week, and now they just wanted to stay at home and enjoy their last day at the north shore. Piper and Paige went out to pick up some things they needed for dinner. While the rest of them stayed at home and watched a movie. When Piper gets home, she started to prepare dinner, Bane helped her coz Bane loves to cook too, Phoebe and Prue started to prepare the table, while the others were playing uno cards.

After an hour the dinner is ready.

"dinner time guys…" Piper called everybody, she and Bane were still wearing their aprons when the others came.

"oh honey…that apron looks good on you…"Prue said teasing Bane and then kiss him. Bane just rolled his eyes, he knew that Prue loves to tease him as much as he loves to tease her too.

They all sat down and ate their dinner. "Piper and Bane this is so good… you guys could start your own restaurant with this, this is better than other foods I've tasted from some restaurants back home…" Jason said

The girls and Leo look at him, and then at Piper, they all knew that Piper wanted to have her own restaurant but she couldn't afford to have it so she decided to have a club first. Jason noticed the eyeing. "something I said?"

Piper smiled at him, she knew why her sisters and Leo did all the eyeing, "its just that I really wanna open my own restaurant from the very beginning, but I haven't got enough fund back then so I decided to open the club instead, but who knows? Maybe I'll have my restaurant soon…" Piper said

"you'll have it Piper and you know that were all here for you if you need help…" Prue said smiling at her sister

Phoebe and Paige look at each other and said "so are we…"

Bane analyze the idea, '_it's not bad, Piper is really great in cooking and she's Prue's sisters…'_ he thought he clears his throat and said "well Piper, I think you found your business partner here, if you're ok with me being your business partner I would love to open a restaurant as soon as we get back home…" Bane said

Prue looked at him, she's so happy, she knew that it would make Piper so happy. Piper looked at him in disbelief. The others were looking at Piper's reaction.

"Did I hear you right? You wanna open a restaurant with me?" Piper said

"well if it's ok with you to have me as business partner, you heard me right…" Bane replied

Piper didn't know how to react, she really was so overwhelmed…… after a moment of being lost with her thoughts she said "of course I'm ok with it… you my god Bane you don't have any idea how much this would mean to me… its my life long dream to have my…" she trailed off "well in this case our own restaurant…"

"say no more Piper, I know how good you are… I mean Piper, your better than half of the head chef's I know around the world. Actually I'm thinking what took me so long to realize all this…" Bane said

The others were smiling they were all happy for Piper and Bane. Piper smiled at Bane's comment, every one that tasted her food always comment that she's a great cook, but comparing to the chefs around the world is something. She knew that Bane is well traveled because of his businesses so she knew that Bane tasted almost all kind of cuisine around the world.

"ok then, you guys were partners now… but can you discussed that when we get home?" Prue said " knowing you Piper, once food or restaurant is the topic you'll never stopped talking, and same to you Bane, when you start talking bout business I picture you two talking all night long… so why don't we just enjoy this last night and as soon as we get home, you two can discuss your partnership…" Prue said smiling to both of them, Piper and Bane smiled at her back, she was right, Piper and Bane can talk all night long about their interest.

Leo look at her wife, he knew how happy she is at that moment. But he's wondering when she's gonna tell them about the surprise. He whispered to Piper " honey I think this is the right time to tell them about…you know… our surprise to them…" Piper looked at him, she completely forgot about it because of what Bane proposed to her. She nodded to Leo and clears her throat. Everybody looks at her, seeing she got the attention of her sisters and the guys, she smiled at them innocently. "Well uhhmm… see… Leo and I have announcement to make…" she started she looks at Leo and in return Leo holds her hand for support.

"I'll be having a baby in 7 months!!!" Piper said excitingly, Leo and her planned this baby, they didn't want to have baby right after they got married coz they wanted to prepare for their future children so they both concentrate first on their jobs. But five months ago they feel so ready to have a child, they both tried to make one and finally they made one, two weeks prior to Paige's graduation Piper felt sick, and her period was late, she bought pregnancy test and it turned out positive, she told Leo about it and Leo told her to have an appointment with her OB-gyne, she called her doctor and scheduled her check up the following day, after her check up, her doctor confirm that she is pregnant.

Everybody looked so shock and surprise…. especially her sisters. "Really pipes?" Phoebe said Piper nodded "oh my god I'm gonna be an aunt!!!!" Phoebe said, actually almost shouted because she was so happy. All three of them stood up and went to hug Piper. While the boys shook hands with Leo "congrats!!" They all said to Leo.

"Piper, I can't believe you didn't tell us when you found out." Prue said still hugging her sister.

"well, I waited until after Paige's graduation, when we get here I kinda forgot about it because were having so much fun, until yesterday I get another morning sickness…" Piper explained. She is fortunate to have lesser morning sickness compare to other pregnant women.

Prue nodded to her and understand her, Paige on the other hand is so glad and couldn't say anything, first her graduation, the party, the gifts, this vacation and now a new baby… thing are getting better for the Halliwell women she thought. She just hugged Piper, she didn't need to say anything.

They all finished their dinners and get ready for their last party at the beach. But when they were about to leave Paige asked "Piper can you go partying? I mean, what about the baby?" Prue and Phoebe looked at Piper, they were on Paige's side.

"well, missy Paigey, I'm two months pregnant, barely having morning sickness, perfectly healthy, and I have a resident doctor with me all the time so I can't see anything wrong if I go out to have party…. "she said smiling to her sisters "right doctor.." she asked Leo to side with her

"yeah, she perfectly healthy so is the baby so don't worry girls… she'll be ok…" Leo confirmed.

The girls weren't convinced. "I'm ok I promise…" Piper assured them. The sisters gave in and then they all went out.

They were always at the party for the last 6 days, but this night was different, there were more party people compare to other nights, it was fun, they all danced and get drunk, well except for Piper, Prue didn't let her drink any alcoholic drink that night she politely obliged not because of anything else but she knew she wouldn't win over Prue and especially when Phoebe and Paige was on her side. After nearly three hours of partying, the group felt tired and agreed to head home. When they got there, they all couldn't sleep and decided to stay at the living room and lazily sat at the couches. There are moments of silence between the group, all of them were thinking about the events from Paige's graduation up to that moment. Prue was the first one to get out of her thoughts " I had fun guys… I think we should do this again…" she said still cuddling Bane

"me too…" Phoebe said in her baby voice, she was leaning to Jason, while Jason's arms were protectively wrapped around her.

"I think we all had fun, this is one trip I would never forget…" Paige said, she was laying on one of the couches and her head was on Henry's lap.

"I agree…" Piper said, her head was on Leo's shoulder.

They all stay like that until they all fell asleep, still thinking about everything. Clearly they all had fun. The boys look at their girls, they fell asleep smiling. The boys smiled at the sight, they were all pretty even while their sleeping, they scooped their wife and girlfriends and headed to their own room. They didn't want to wake them.

Morning came and the sun rise, the girls were still asleep, while the boys prepare breakfast. They were gonna leave before lunch.

Prue woke up and found Bane wasn't at her side, she went downstairs and found the guys busy preparing breakfast, she didn't let them see her, she went back to their bedroom and change her nighties. When she finished changing, she went to see her sisters. She first went to see Paige, she too were changing, when they went to see Phoebe they saw Piper there waiting for Phoebe to finished changing. They all went down together. They saw the table was ready, coffee has been made, and there were foods at the table. They all sat down and waited for the boys, when the boys came out from the kitchen, all handed their partners a bouquet of flowers. The girls looked so surprised.

"well, we just wanna do something special for you girls, you've taken care of us this whole week, this is the least we could do…" Henry said

The girls smiled at them, Prue said "welcome guys…"

They all ate their breakfast and get ready to leave, they packed most of their things yesterday so that they wouldn't crammed at the last minute. After several hours, they were all ready to go home… back at their daily routines.


	7. restaurant's coming

**thanks for the reviews!!**

**littlemisspaige06: i think we both like bane and prue... so hot!!! LOL**

**xoCathandLivxo: dont worry i so love prue... i have plans for her and bane... and as for piper's kid, i too is excited...**

**so here's your upadate guys...**

* * *

1 day after they arrived home

They all, had extra 2 days off because they all knew that they were gonna be so tired from the trip. Piper invited all of them to have lunch at the manor before they all get busy at their jobs.

While eating their lunch, Piper showed them the first pictures of the baby from the ultra sound she had before they leave for Hawaii. Phoebe get so excited about the bay and plan to go shopping for her niece or nephew as soon as they know what if it's a boy or girl. Bane decided to discuss his business proposal to Piper.

"Piper, I found a great place downtown, its perfect for our restaurant." Bane said

"really? Well if you think it's a good place to open a restaurant I'm ok with it." Piper said

"yeah, actually I went there yesterday and settled everything, the place is ours Piper, now we need to plan for everything else, like designing the place, making the menus, hiring our staffs and all that…" Bane replied

Others well listening to them, they knew that Piper and Bane can handle everything. Paige hope that she could apply to design the place, she's an interior designer after all.

"I know somebody who could design the place, and I heard she's good… I could get her if you like.." Bane said

Piper thought about it, she too wanted Paige to do the designing… but she doesn't want to contradict Bane's decision, she knew Bane knew what he's doing.

"well, she's here now, so we could asked her if she wanted to do it or not…" Bane said looking at Paige

Paige looked back at him, then she smiled, she realized that Bane wanted her to do the job. The others smiled at Paige, they knew Paige would do a great job "well, if you want my service I'm all yours…" she said smiling

"I know you'll do great Paige, just talk to Piper on the themes and just tell me when your plan is ready…" Bane said

"me? What about you?" Piper asked

"Piper its your restaurant, I'm just you capital partner, I'm ok with whatever you come up with.." Bane said "I'll help you interviewing applicants though, but with everything else, it's all up to you…" Bane said

"ok, I actually did a tentative menu list, I'll go get it…" Piper said and she stood up but Leo hold her back

"I'll get it, where is it?" he offered

"ok, its I'm my dresser's cabinet" Piper told him then he went upstairs to get it. When he returned he handed it to Piper, who handed it to Bane.

"hmmm… this is good Piper, I think this is perfect for our restaurant…" Bane said after reading the menu. He passed the menu to the others to let them see what Piper made. They all nodded in agreement with the menu.

"I could probably help you guys in advertising the restaurant, and I could also place it in our classified ads section.." Jason offered

"that'll be great Jason, how many crew do we need Piper?" Bane asked her

Piper actually thought about it since they got home, "well, I'll just send Jason for the complete list of job titles" she replied, Bane and Jason nodded

"Wait what about the restaurants name?" Henry asked "you guys decided what to name it?

Piper looked at Bane, "what do you have in mind Piper?" he asked

"well I'm thinking of a few names, but any suggestions are welcome.." she said asking for the suggestions of her sisters and the guys

They all thought of a name. Phoebe said "what about Phoebe's best?" she teased, then laugh at her silliness, she then notice that nobody's laughing at her, instead her sisters glared at her with a be-serious-or-else look.

"sorry…" she said they all let a small laugh at Phoebe, she's always like that they thought…

Suddenly Piper spoke "hmmm actually I have something on my mind…" the others turned to her to listen to her suggestion "well… I thought of naming it 'dish'…"

Piper saw them thinking about it, she thought it was simple yet easy to recall. Then Prue said "I like it…simple yet easy to recall…" Piper smiled its as if Prue read her mind.

"yeah… I agree.." Bane said "I actually like it…"

"so it's settled then? Our new venture will be named 'dish'" Phoebe said

"yup!" Bane and Piper said in unison

After that breakfast/meeting, Bane and Prue went out seizing their vacation leave. While Jason and Phoebe went back to the bay mirror, besides their job weren't that stressful. Paige and Piper decided to check their future restaurant for them to start planning everything else, Bane gave them the keys so they could check inside. The next day everybody went to their daily rooutines.

* * *

**sorry i know this is short but promise it'll get better...thanks for reading guys...**


	8. bane and phoebe's plan

**thanks for the reviews...here's next chapter...**

* * *

After 7 months

Piper is due anytime now, she and Bane decided to open the restaurant soon after she give birth. She is expecting to have a girl, which is no surprise to them because they all knew that their family had daughters for years and years now. The restaurant is all set, Paige did an amazing job doing the place, she and Piper worked so hard for it. Every single detail was carefully thought, she made it a cozy place. Paige put more couches for the costumers to feel at home. Some of her paintings were hanged as Bane requested for it, the place really look good. They hired several staff and crew too. Everything is set, they're just waiting for the opening day.

Paige had accepted some works with the help of Bane, Jason and Prue. They recommend Paige to their clients or colleagues. Paige worked as a free lance artist, she can be a interior designer, painter or even a designer for clothes, she's really good in her craft. She started to make her own money which makes her big sisters very proud of her. She plan to open her own business as soon as she saves enough money for it, her sisters offered to help her but she refused, not for anything else but she just wanted to do it on her own, her sisters understood her.

Phoebe, kept her job at the Bay Mirror, she became more popular because of her advises. Since her work doesn't need so much of her time, and that she could actually work from the house, she spend most of her time helping Piper through her pregnancy, all of the soon to be aunts were excited, but Phoebe was the 'worst' of them all, she showered Piper and the baby gifts everyday, the nursery room which Leo and Henry build for the baby was filled with toys, clothes and stuffs. She's fond of talking to Piper's belly and kissing it all the time which makes Piper a little annoyed but that is just because of her hormones, she actually love Phoebe's love for her unborn child.

Prue also continued working at the Bucklands, she became one of the big bosses at Bucklands after acquiring a big collection of antiques that made Bucklands number one in their industry. But at this time she felt like she needs to do something for herself, something that she always wanted to do--- photography!

The four girls were still happy with their partners, they grew closer after their trip to Hawaii. P4 became more success, Phoebe and Paige took over when Piper is 7 months pregnant. They didn't want her to be stress out of anything. Henry became a cop three months after the trip, Paige was so proud of him.

Bane is thinking of proposing to Prue, but to his surprise he couldn't find his guts to propose to her. He decided to asked Phoebe to help him, he phoned her and asked her to meet him after her work at the park.

Bane was the first to arrived at the park, but Phoebe came in not long ago after Bane.

"hey.." Phoebe greeted

"hi Phoebe thanks for coming…" Bane said

"so what do you want Bane.. anything I can do?" Phoebe said

Bane hesitate for a while, he was embarrassed because he's asking his soon to be sister-in-law to help him propose "well… uhhmmm… you see phoebes…" he struggle

"come on Bane loosen up… I'll help you with anything I promise…" she said trying to relax Bane

"ok, I actually needed some help… I kinda wanted to propose to Prue but I don't know…"

"really Bane? That's great… so here's our plan.."

"wait you already have a plan?"

"well she's my sister baen I've know her for like…well… let see… oh all of my life… so I knew her well enough to make a plan for her in a blink of an eye.."

"ok… I'm listening.."

"hmmm well we both know how Prue is when it comes to surprises.." Bane nodded in agreement "and how worry freak she is…" Bane nodded again "so I suggest simple yet effective plan…" she smiled at her thoughts

"care to share it with me phoebes?" Bane said as he saw Phoebe lost in her thoughts

"oh yeah sorry… I just imagined Prue…oh she'll be happy about this… you see, it's her birthday next weekend, why don't we plan a party for her then after that you can invite her to your personal party for her…say at your place… then you can propose to her before her birthday ends…"

"Easier said than done.."

"Bane you've know Prue for like years now… and you don't have to worry about what are you gonna say because it will come from your heart, just follow what it'll say to you and you're on the right track… and if you fear that Prue will reject you….i doubt it… she loves you with all her heart and soul… I'm sure she's waiting for this…"

"you really think so?"

"no Bane I don't think so… I know so… so don't be afraid… I'll help you I promise… oh my god Prue's getting married…I so can't wait…:

"slow down phoebes… and don't let Prue see you that excited… you know how suspicious she is… especially now that her birthday is near…she will think were planning something..:"

"yeah right…" Phoebe realized that Bane, Phoebe's phone rang

"hello..?"

"hey its me Prue.. where are you? Aren't you coming home for dinner?"

"oh hi Prue!!" she said all smiling and excited

"Phoebe I asked you if you're coming home for dinner, were getting ready here…"

"yeah right…I'm coming home…I'm on my way…"

"ok see yeah.."

"later.." then she hang up and turned to Bane

"sorry I just couldn't help myself…" she said

"its ok phoebes… and thanks for the time…"

"No problem… hey why don't you come over for dinner?"

"ok…let me just call Prue and you go ahead…so it doesn't look like we were together…'

"ok.. see yah at home…" with that she turned her heels and walk towards her car.

Bane remained silent at the park, he couldn't process everything on his mind, he really love Prue and he really wanna spend his life with her. he then called Prue

"hello..?" Prue answered the phone

"hey Prue its me Bane… I wonder if I could drop by there now… I got off of work and I wanna see you…"

"yeah sure Bane…you really don't have to ask Bane…"

"and I wanna hear your voice…"

"hmmm am I sensing something here?"

"what? Nothing… can't a boyfriend miss his beautiful girlfriend?"

"ok… I missed you too Bane…why don't you get here now… maybe you could stay for the night?"

"I'll think about it Prue…" he teased

"I doubt that you'll able to think when you get here…" she said seductively

"hmm… I like that tome miss Halliwell.."

"well mr Jessup why don't you stop talking and start your car now…"

"I am..and I'll be there in a few baby…"

"ok, and i'll be waiting for you baby…drive safe…" with that they hang up. Prue turned around to see Paige looking at her disgustingly. "what?"

"ewww.. you guys still do that flirting thing on the phone?"

"well… yeah…some times.."

"its kinda cute actually…but at your age?"

"hey missy I resent that…I'm not that old not to flirt with my boyfriend… and besides you shouldn't be listening to my conversation…"

"ok…ok… I'm sorry… but honestly Prue you and Bane looked so good together and I'm wondering when are you two gonna be married…"

"well, that's not for me to answer… I mean he should propose first right?"

"who should propose?" Phoebe said as she entered the kitchen

"well our baby sister here is kinda excited of me and Bane marrying but I told her that its not me who decides about it… I mean Bane should propose first before anything else right…?" Prue said

"right…" Phoebe said smirking

:and what are you smiling about?" Prue asked

'uh oh' Phoebe thought "nothing I just imagine you and Bane getting married…"

Prue thought for a while then drop her suspicion. "ok, Bane is coming so Paige add 1 more plate… I'll go check on Piper…" she said

Prue went to see Piper , she had to change her top because she spill some sauce to it earlier. After a few more minutes the door bell rang. "I'll get it.." Prue shouted as she runs towards the door.

"hey.." Bane greeted

"hey yourself…" she said kissing him passionately, after a while she pulled away "come in.." as soon as Prue closed the doors behind her Bane pulled her closer again and kissed her. they make out enjoying each others boy. They didn't notice Paige and Phoebe coming.

"ehem!!!" Paige and Phoebe said loud enough to make Bane and Prue jumped

Bane smiled at Paige and Phoebe but Prue gave them her infamous glare "what are you two doing here? You're supposed to finished the dinner and what are you laughing about missy?"

"us? Hmm nothing we're just gonna get Piper but we saw something more interesting…" Phoebe said teasing Prue

"not funny phoebes go get Piper NOW…" Prue ordered

"ok…ok…" phoebe said "hi Bane…" Paige and Phoebe greeted him before running upstairs. Bane waved his hand to them.

"hey… chill out… you know they're just teasing us…' Bane said to Prue

"yeah I know that… its just…"

"what?"

"its just that I'm actually enjoying that but they ruined it…" Prue said shyly

Bane had to laugh at her she's so cute admitting that to him "well, my dear Prue, I'm all yours all night so wipe that frown and let's have dinner and then…." He said teasing Prue

"well… that depends on my mood later…" Prue teased back

"oh you're cruel Prue…" Bane said thinking bout it

"then make my mood…" Prue said then she kiss him again just like before Paige and Phoebe interrupted them.

When breathing became an issue they pull away and decided to go to the dinning table. After a second or to her baby sisters came in.

'hey Bane.." Piper greeted

"hi pipes…how are you feeling?"

"I'm actually good…thanks for this three crazy sisters of mine… they wouldn't allow me to do anything except of course to cook… but other than that, I'm a prison here…"

The group laughs at Piper "well its true…" she added

"hey pipers, you know were just doing what we know is good for you and our niece…' Prue said

"yeah I know that…. And thank you for everything… you made my pregnancy easy for me…"

"no problem sis… now I'm starving can we eat?" Phoebe said

"help yourself squirt.." Prue teased Phoebe, but she stuck her tongue out to Prue.

"wait where's Leo?" Bane asked

"duty calls.." Piper said Bane nodded and they all continue eating.


	9. littlest halliwell

**thanks for the review guys..**

* * *

After the dinner, Bane stayed for the night. They all stayed at the conservatory just talking about everything. Phoebe couldn't help herself but to smile at the thought of Bane proposing to Prue, Prue noticed her. "hey missy…what are you smiling about?" she asked

"me? Uhmm nothing… I'm just happy that were all here…you know.. like this…" Phoebe said convincingly, Prue eyed her but decided to drop it, instead she turned to Piper and said "pipes I think you need to go to bed now… its really getting late…"

"yeah I kinda feel tired too…so I see you guys tomorrow…" Piper said standing up but before she fully stand her sisters runs towards her to help her, she smiled and said "you guys are sweet but I think I can manage…" the others smiled also when they realized how worry freak they all are. Bane stood up and offers to help.

"hey pipes, I haven't been around for you lately at least let me help you…" Bane said holding Piper's hand and guiding her upstairs, as much as she would like to object, she thought she really might use some help. They headed upstairs leaving Prue, Phoebe and Paige downstairs.

Soon as Bane and Piper reached Piper's room, Piper felt her water broke. "Bane…" she said

"yes? Do you need anything else?" Bane asked

"no… I think my water just broke…" Piper said trying to be calm

"oh my god… here… just sit there i'll get Leo and your sisters…" Bane said kinda panicking

"Bane calm down… I'll be ok… just go tell my sisters…" Piper said

Bane went down almost running skipping 2 or more steps, the girls heard him and asked "hey what happened?" Paige asked

"water….broke…Piper…" he said panting

"honey calm down…what happened?" Prue asked again

"Piper's water broke…" Bane said clearly enough to alert the sisters

"oh… uhhmmm… what… uhmmm Phoebe call the hospital and Leo tell them were bringing Piper now, Paige get the bag that Piper and Leo prepared Bane help me bring Piper to the car…now scoot everyone…our niece is on her way…go…go..go.." Prue ordered the group.

Everybody did whatever Prue said a few minutes later they all meet at Bane's car, prue, Paige and Piper seated at the back while Phoebe is in passenger seat. When they arrived at the hospital, Leo was already waiting for them…

"Leo!!" Prue called out, Leo went to them with few staffs to bring Piper at the delivery room.

"Piper hold on…" he said kissing his wife.

The group stayed at the waiting area, while Leo went with Piper.

"what taking them so long?" Phoebe asked nervously

"Phoebe, she's a having a labor…Leo will inform us as soon as the baby comes out.." Paige said

"hey could I get you anything? Coffee?" Bane offered

"yeah please…" Prue said and the others nodded "thanks honey.. i love you.."

Bane smiled and kissed her on her forehead "anything for you love.."

After 3 hours

Leo still hasn't come to update them, Prue noticed her younger sisters getting sleepy.

"hey I think you guys should go home and get some rest, I'll call you if anything happens…" Prue said

"but I wanna see my niece.." Phoebe said

"I think the latest will be tomorrow morning…so you guys can go home now and I promise to call you…" Prue said

"ok… just please call us…" Phoebe said

"are you gonna be ok here Prue? I have to drive them home…" Bane said

"no Bane I called Henry he'll be here any minute.." Paige said

As if on clue Henry showed up "hey hows Piper?" he asked

"still nothing…" Prue answered for them "can you drive them home Henry? I have to stay here and wait for Leo…"

"sure…come on guys…" he said to Phoebe and Paige

"call us.." Paige said

"I promise…I love you.." Prue said

"see yah" Bane said to Henry

"take care of them Henry.." Prue said

"I will…" Henry said

With that, Phoebe Paige and Henry left Bane and Prue. Its almost 2 am still no sign of Leo. Prue had fallen asleep in Bane's lap. Bane runs his fingers through Prue's long dark hair as he watched his soon-to-be fiancée sleeping. She look so sweet and at peace. A few minutes more, Leo showed up and saw Prue sleeping, he almost whispered to Bane "Piper and the baby were both perfectly healthy.." but Prue stirred at the sound of her brother-in-law's voice

"hey where Piper? What took you so long? How's the baby?" she showered Leo questions not giving him time to answer

"relax Prue, they're both fine…Piper fell asleep due to long labor and the baby is in the nursery…" Leo explained

"can we see them now?" Bane asked

"I don't think so…but you can see Piper for a while…they both need to rest.." Leo said

"no its ok.. were going home right now and be back tomorrow morning… can you handle everything? Do you need anything else?" Prue said

"I'm ok Prue…just go get some rest and I'm sure Piper would want you all here first thing tomorrow morning…' Leo said

"congrats man.." Bane shook hands with Leo

"thanks.." Leo said

"see you tomorrow daddy!!' Prue teased Leo

"alright auntie…" Leo teased her back

When Prue and Bane got home, they saw Paige and Phoebe asleep at the couch. Prue didn't want to wake them, she went to get blanket and tucked her baby sisters' in. and Bane and her headed upstairs to get some rest too. Morning came and Prue was the first one to wake up, she and Bane took shower and get ready to go to the hospital, when they went downstairs they saw Phoebe and Paige still sleeping. She smiled at the view, she always love to see her sisters sleeping. They headed to the kitchen and made coffee. Suddenly the phone rings "hello?" Prue said

_"hey Prue its Jason..did I wake you up?"_

"no its ok, Phoebe is still sleeping.."

_"figured, I've been calling her cell, I wanted to check on Piper…. How is she?"_

"were going to the hospital later…but she's ok and the baby is fine too.."

"_ok..i'll be there in a few…I wanna see the baby too… "_

"ok..see yah…" then she hung up, but before she could sit down again the phone rang again

"hello?"

_"hey Prue its Henry… how's Piper?"_

"we'll be going there later…I'm just waiting for Paige and Phoebe to wake up…"

_"ok, I think I'll go with you…can I go there now?"_

"sure…jason is on his way too…"

_"alright I see you then…"_

"see yah.." Prue rolled her eyes "Jason and Henry… their going here they wanted to see Piper and the baby…" Bane nodded, Phoebe and Paige woke up with the sound of the phone. They heard Prue and Bane talking at the kitchen so they went to see them

"hey sleepy heads…" Prue greeted her sisters

"Prue what are you doing here? How's Piper and our niece?" Phoebe said

"relax phoebes, Leo asked me to head home because Piper and the baby needs to rest…and that we could all be there later and see both of them…" Prue said pouring coffee for her sister "ok, take this and get ready Jason and Henry is on their way here.."

Phoebe and Paige drink their coffee and went upstairs to get ready a few more minutes later they all meet at the foyer. Jason and Henry came almost at the same time. Phoebe went with Jason, Paige went with Henry and they all headed to the hospital. When they got there Piper is already up, while Leo is still sleeping at the couch.

"hey…mommy…" Phoebe said in her baby voice

"hi guys…" Piper greeted the group

the sisters practically runs towards piper and pull her into four ways hug "guys..i kinda need to breathe here..."

"sorry pipes...were hust so happy that you and our littlest halliwell is perfectly ok..." paige said

"speaking of little...where's she?" prue asked looking at leo

"ok..i'll get her...wait here..." then he headed out, after some time he returned with a baby in his arms

"oh let me see that squirt..." phoebe said excitingly passing by her other sisters she then scoop the baby from leo's arm "hey there wooshy wooshy...im your aunt phoebe..." she said with her baby voice others look at her smiling, they all knew phoebe how phoebe loves kids. phoebe turned to jason and show her niece to him "isnt she lovely?" she asked

"she is...just like her mom..." jason replied but he realized the girls were staring at him "and her aunts of course..."

"she's..." piper tries to but in in her sisters conversation but she was cut off by prue

"hey phoebes times up...i wanna hold my niece too.." phoebe reluctantly handed the baby to her big sister "hi there my beautiful niece...im your aun prue...aww... she's wonderful piper...you guys did well..." she kissed her niece, she too showed he baby niece to bane "look at her bane..so angelic..."

"yeah...congrats piper..leo...she's adorable..." bane said

"thanks...we just wanna tell you her..." piper said but again cut off this time by paige

"my turn...my turn..." she then scooped her niece out of prue's arms "hi there little one...im your aunt paige...and i have a feeling that i'll be your favorite aunt..." she said whispering hoping that her sisters didnt hear her.

"hey there missy...its too early for you to tell that your her favorite aunt..." phoee said

"well im just guessing you know...never mind...come on henry look at her" henry moves towards her and smile at the baby "she's bautiful..."

"wait we dont know her name yet..." phoebe said out of the blue...they all then realized that they didnt asked piper and leo

"finally!!!" piper almost shouted "ive been trying to get your attention guys...to tell you her name...but youre all too busy to hear you sister here..."

"im sorry piper..were just so happy with our niece..." phoebe said hugging piper again

"so what her name?" paige asked, she then handed her niece to piper

"well, say hello to your aunts and _'possible' _uncles melinda beatrice halliwell-wyatt" she said

"awww... i love it..she sure will love her name piper..." prue said

they all continue to play with their niece until the nurse came in and told them that melinda needed to be return in the nursery room. Piper told them to go to their works and that she'll call them if she needs them. they said their goodbyes as all of them including leo heads out.

* * *

**so what do you think guys? please review...**


End file.
